


Angst Fics Never Die

by apocahipster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, comedy fic, graphic depitions of death, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocahipster/pseuds/apocahipster
Summary: I was discussing with my friend Dexter how fan fiction gives various reasons why characters cant use ultimates all of the time, and I mentioned how people kind of ignore Mercy's ultimate because it ruins the angst.





	Angst Fics Never Die

McCree heard the gun shots from across the battlefield, but due to Hanzo’s stealthy fighting style, he had no idea whether arrows had been fired in retaliation.

He concentrated his efforts on his own task at hand, destroy the OR-14 unit so the payload could get through. The mighty omnic was half distracted by McCree and half by Torbjorn’s turret a few meters away. The robot’s processing unit constantly flickered between the two, deciding which danger was a priority as it was attacked from both directions.

After a quick fan of Peacekeeper, McCree ducked into a roll in time to avoid a slew of the robot’s bullets. Halfway through his time-old trick, Hanzo’s voice filled his earpiece, causing him to fumble the bullets rather than reload them properly.

“I need healing,” he said, his voice almost breathless as the words were choked out. After a moment’s pause Hanzo’s voice added, “Soon.”

Ever professional, ever commanding. Ever overly arrogant for his own good. Damn ninjas.

McCree fired the two bullets which had made it into the gun, hitting the OR-14 in the head twice. As Torbjorn’s turret shot a new volley of bullets, the cowboy swiftly slinked away, checking his GPS for where Hanzo’s tracker said he was located.

To his great relief, the archer was not on top of some impossible to reach ledge, but to his dismay this was because he had fallen from one. A decent drop and a wrong landing on his metal boots, blood and shouts of pain caused by shattered legs and bullet wounded body came from Hanzo’s curled up form.

McCree quickly scanned their surroundings. All sounds of combat were far away, and several broken omnics were scattered about them, flickering electricity around the arrows of their crumpled parts.

“Hanz, I’m here,” McCree said as he rushed over to Hanzo. Blood soaked through his slacks as he knelt beside the archer.

“Jesse,” Hanzo replied, but his voice was weak.

“Hold on darlin’, it’ll be all fine. You just gotta keep it together,” McCree began reciting a panicked battlefield mantra. He had comforted wounded allies before, but the sight of his lover bleeding before him made his voice quiver in a way which ruined the believability of his words. He thumbed his ear piece, almost missing the device with his trembling hands. “We need a doctor!”

“I’m on my way,” Mercy said. He quickly checked the GPS system, although through the mess of battle, it was impossible to judge how long it would take her to arrive.

“Jesse,” Hanzo choked out again. His dwindling consciousness seeming to only be able to focus on the man hovering over him. “I love you.”

“Hey, now, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it a million times again,” McCree began. He put his gun down and started stroking Hanzo’s hair, which had come loose though the action. “I love ya more than anythin’.”

The archer said no more, his breath wheezing as the minutes wore on. Soon his tight grip on his trusted Stormbow began to loosen before slipping from his grip entirely. With tear blurred vision, McCree felt Hanzo’s neck, and when he couldn’t find a pulse he began to panic.

“Hanzo, darlin. Hanz. No. No, no, no. I need you to keep fighting. I need you to wake up. Darlin’ I… I need you.” The cowboy’s chest tightened as he began to shake his head. If he shut his eyes, blocked out the sound of the battle surrounding him, time would stand still. And Hanzo would still be alive, just as he was only a minute ago. If he refused to acknowledge his lover’s death, he would be with him always. Like Schrodinger’s Hanzo.

He felt a fury burn in his chest, and he was about to let out a scream, or possibly a roar, when the clicking of heels caught the sound in his throat.

He turned in time to see Mercy down the road, Caduceus staff at the ready, but she was too late. Her staff couldn’t fix the wounds which had already taken the life of his lover. Her wings spread and she glided over, but before he could tell her that Hanzo was gone, she turned upright raising her hand into the air and shouting, “Heroes never die!”

Oh. Right. Her ultimate.

Beside him, Hanzo glowed a bright gold as an ethereal force lifted him to his feet. As the light dimmed McCree saw that Hanzo’s body was free from all injury, and he was back to full health.

“I have other patients to attend to,” Mercy said.

“I’ll come with you,” Hanzo said. “My ultimate is ready.”

The two began to rush down the street, leaving the cowboy standing alone in a mess of his own tears and Hanzo’s blood. But before they left his sight entirely, Hanzo turned back to him, raising his thumb and over the speaker saying, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone dies, their lover cries, Mercy arrives, rezes and fucks off.  
> ~Angst~


End file.
